Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Story Sonic the Hedgehog During the opening ceremony of Soleanna's "Festival of the Sun", Dr. Eggman interrupts. He is seeking the "Flames of Disaster" and captures Princess Elise. However, he is interrupted by Sonic, who has just arrived. Rescuing Elise, the duo are pursued by Dr. Eggman's robots. During this, a white hedgehog is shown, saying that he finally found the "Iblis Trigger". While running through the city, Elise asks Sonic why he is helping her. Sonic says that he doesn't have a reason and they are soon caught by the robots. Elise is then kidnapped while Sonic is distracted and she throws the blue Chaos Emerald to him. However, Eggman is unconcerned with this and escapes. Later on, Sonic meets up with Miles "Tails" Prower, who has been helping with the clean up after Eggman's attack. He agrees to help Sonic find Elise and they chase down Eggman's flying fortress, the Egg Carrier, to Wave Ocean. However, the two are unable to keep up with it and they return to the city. They then make their way to Dusty Desert and find where Elise is being kept. Eggman then appears and sics the Egg Cerberus on them. Once Sonic defeats it, Eggman sends robots after both of them. Tails then causes a distraction, allowing Sonic to escape with Elise. Once they escape Dusty Desert, Elise thanks Sonic and notices that his arm is wounded. After she bandages it, Elise blames herself for Sonic getting hurt. In response, Sonic tells her that her smile is all he needs. She explains about the Flames of Disaster and how it angered Soleanna's sun god, Solaris, ten years ago. She then lost her father, the Duke of Soleanna, to Solaris. Once the two return to the city, they are attacked by the white hedgehog, named Silver. After claiming that Sonic will condemn the world, the two hedgehogs battle. Sonic is caught off-guard and Silver uses his psychokinetic powers to throw him into a building. While Sonic is incapacitated, Silver demands to know how he could destroy the world. Upon being asked what he means, Silver says that it doesn't matter as long as the Iblis Trigger is destroyed. However, Eggman interrupts and kidnaps Elise, prompting Sonic to run after them. Silver knocks Sonic down with his powers and gets ready to kill him when Amy Rose steps in. Amy is ordered to stay out of the way but she refuses and Sonic thanks her before running off after Eggman. Sonic later enters a warehouse district in New City, meeting up with Tails and Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles gives Sonic a holographic message from Eggman and Eggman offers a deal. If Sonic goes to his base in White Acropolis and gives him the Chaos Emerald, then he'll free Elise. Even though Tails and Knuckles see that it's a trap, Sonic goes there for Elise's sake. Once they arrive at White Acropolis, the trio fight their way through to Eggman's base. Upon finding the room where Eggman and Elise are, Sonic forfeits the Chaos Emerald. However, Eggman goes back on his word and traps the trio inside of a force field. He then activates a device called the "Solaris prototype" and the three vanish. Eggman then tells Elise that the three are still alive but have been transported through time. Doctor Eggman adds that he needs Elise's secret power and all seven Chaos Emeralds to fine-tune his machine. Once they arrive in the future, the trio meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. The group figures that if Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control together, they can open a rift through time and space, sending them back to their own time. While searching for the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles come across Silver, Blaze the Cat, and a Shadow look-a-like named Mephiles. Mephiles tells Silver that Sonic caused the destruction of their world. Using his powers, Mephiles teleports the three of them back to Sonic's time so Silver can kill him. Once they leave, the trio accesses a computer in the room. They find out that two days after the Festival of the Sun, Elise was killed when the Egg Carrier exploded. Later, Sonic retrieves two Chaos Emeralds and performs Chaos Control with Shadow, opening a rift. After going through the rift, Sonic goes after Elise. However, he is once again attacked by Silver and Elise is kidnapped by Eggman. However, Shadow takes on Silver and Sonic rescues Elise, returning her to Soleanna. Some time later, Eggman arrives in the Egg Carrier and threatens to destroy Soleanna. In order to protect her people, Elise surrenders to him. Once more, Eggman explains that he needs the seven Chaos Emeralds and the power within Elise, revealed to be the Flames of Disaster. This would allow Eggman to awaken Solaris and use his power to control time. During this, Sonic is on his way to free Elise and is confronted by Silver again. However, Silver teams up with him this time and they go after the Egg Carrier. Before they can reach it, however, it malfunctions and crashes. The crash causes it to explode, killing Elise in the process. Realizing that they both have Chaos Emeralds with them, the two use Chaos Control to open a rift to the previous day. Traveling alone, Sonic reunites with Elise and defeats Eggman one last time. The Egg Carrier begins to explode and the two manage to escape. Shadow the Hedgehog At White Acropolis, Shadow the Hedgehog is in the middle of a rescue mission for GUN. Rouge the Bat was tasked with stealing the Scepter of Darkness from Dr. Eggman and hasn't been heard from since. Fighting his way through the base, Shadow meets up with Rouge, who was in the middle of completing her mission. The two escape to the ruins of a castle that used to be home to Soleanna's kings. However, Dr. Eggman intercepts them and launches an attack. During the battle, the Scepter of Darkness is shattered and Mephiles is freed. Mephiles takes on Shadow's likeness and introduces himself. He hints to Shadow that the two have a past history. Shadow and Rouge are then sent to the future by Mephiles. While trapped in the future, the two find E-123 Omega's future self, who has been in stand-by mode for hundreds of years. Soon after, they learn that this future has been destroyed by Iblis. Shadow and Rouge then meet up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who were sent to the future by Dr. Eggman. Shadow and Sonic deduce that they can return home by using Chaos Control and so the group sets out to find the Chaos Emeralds. During their search, a battle with Iblis erupts. After the battle, two of the Chaos Emeralds are found and a time warp is created. While Sonic and the others go back to their own time, Shadow decides to stay and confront Mephiles. Soon after catching up to him, Mephiles says that the humans blamed Shadow for the destruction of the world. Shadow was then hunted down and trapped. Mephiles then tries to tempt Shadow with getting vengeance on the humans. However, Shadow refuses and Mephiles changes into a crystallized form before battling him. In the present, Rouge finds Omega and hands him her Chaos Emerald. She then orders him to stay in stand-by mode until the future Shadow is in comes to pass. Back in the future, Shadow is rescued by Omega's future self, who gives him the Chaos Emerald. With Omega's help, Shadow defeats Mephiles, who flees into a time warp. Following him, the two end up back in the present. Omega goes after Mephiles while Shadow meets up with Rouge. According to Rouge, Dr. Eggman is searching for Shadow. Shadow then figures that Dr. Eggman is actually looking for Mephiles and goes to see him. Once Shadow reaches Eggman's, he tells Shadow that he must learn about the Solaris Project. That will explain why Eggman is after Mephiles. Upon leaving, Shadow finds Sonic under attack from Silver. Shadow rescues Sonic and begins to fight with Silver. While Sonic escapes with Elise, Shadow uses Chaos Control to defeat Silver. However, Silver refuses to admit defeat and uses Chaos Control as well. Shadow convinces Silver to open a time warp and go to the past with him so they can see what happened during the Solaris Project for themselves. Once they arrive, they witness the Solaris Project's failure. Iblis and Mephiles, as a dark puddle, appear and Silver understands that Mephiles deceived him. The Duke of Soleanna hands Shadow the Scepter of Darkness so the demons can be sealed. While Silver goes after Iblis, Shadow goes after Mephiles and finds out that it was he who sealed Mephiles away in the first place. Once Mephiles is sealed away, Shadow leaves the Scepter in the past. Upon returning to the present with Silver, Shadow goes off to find Rouge. He tells Rouge to find out what the seal on the Scepter of Darkness was made of. On a beach, Omega has found Mephiles and takes him down. However, Mephiles laughs and says that Omega was built to take Shadow down, hence his easy victory. Omega refuses to accept this as the truth until Mephiles escapes once again. Once Shadow and Rouge arrive, he admits that he was responsible for trapping Shadow. The three then track Mephiles down to a temple in the desert, intending on sealing him in their new Scepter of Darkness. However, Mephiles has found one of the Chaos Emeralds. Regardless, Shadow defeats him in battle, causing Mephiles to return to his puddle form. He is then sealed into the Scepter but causes it to shatter afterwards. Mephiles reveals that since he took on Shadow's form, the Scepter no longer works. Mephiles then summons an army of clones and tries once more to get Shadow to join him. Shadow still refuses to join Mephiles and takes off his Inhibitor Rings. He then unleashes a giant blast of energy, wiping out the clone army. His story is then left with a cliffhanger ending. Silver the Hedgehog Last Story Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Princess Elise Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat E-123 Omega Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Amy Rose Dr. Eggman Mephiles the Dark Mephiles is the main villain in Shadow the Hedgehog's story. He was trapped in the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow in Soleanna's Aquatic Base. Reception The game has received mainly negative reviews. Common criticisms were towards the game's camera, extensive loading times, glitches, and the unfinished state of the game. Critics also called the game's story "ridiculous" and "convoluted". In addition, the implied romance between Sonic and Elise was also heavily criticized. Gallery Sonic06NA.jpg|NA Cover sonic06AS.jpg|AS Cover sonic06AUS.jpg|AUS Cover sonic06EU.jpg|EU Cover sonic06JP.jpg|JP Cover sonic06KO.jpg|KO Cover sonic06title.png|Title screen Category:PS3 Games Category:Platform games